A sister's love
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: When Lily swears that she would always be at his side, Albus doubts it. But when he realises just how strong a sister's love is, what it makes her do, he is overwhelmed. Part three of my Family Quadrology.


A/N: Third installment of the family trilogy : A sister's love! Dedicated to Sanazra Lestrange and voiceinme (check out their stories), my sisters, my pillars of rock and support!

"Slytherin!"

Albus's heart sank. No. No, it cant be. He couldn't be in Slytherin. No, no,no...

The great hall was silent. Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne, James, Fred and his friends the Scamanders were all stunned, shock written all over their faces. McGonagall looked like she may faint any moment.

The first person to recover was Professor Sprout.

"Well, move along, Potter, next- "

He went to the Slytherin table slowly. Nobody was clapping. Scorpius Malfoy made way for him and sat beside him. He extended his hand.

"Scor."

"Al"

They shook hands. Albus felt grateful.

"Well.. Why aren't anyone of you welcoming him?" he demanded.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Slytherin table began clapping like anything. The Gryffindor table looked murderous.

Albus knew he had to make a choice. So he put on a big smile and cried, "Here is a PROUD Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table roared so loud they could have been mistaken for Gryffindor lions.

The great hall was still shell shocked.

Albus had a great time in Slytherin, they treated him as one of their own. Never differently. Of course, his parents,uncles, aunts and the elders sent him encouraging letters, but his cousins and brother NEVER spoke to him. Not even once.

He was sad inside, but he didn't want to show it. That wouldn't be very Slytherin of him.

When Christmas arrived, he went home. Nobody spoke to him. Except for a redhead.

"I love you no matter what." Lily hugged him.

"I love you too, Lily."

Since everyone left him to himself, and he had loads of time left, he spent them talking to Lily, playing with Lily, and just being with her.

He discovered things he never knew about his little sister.

"You know, Al. Ill do anything to stick with you."

Albus smiled. He knew it would never happen. Lily would be in Gryffindor. Soon she would spend lesser and lesser time with him and finally become one of the rest. Perhaps he should have stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas.

They promised to write to each other frequently. Albus left to his school life, enjoying with his best friend Scor, and trying to ignore his family.

Come summer, it wasn't so good. James and Fred had taken the whole thing to a whole next level.

"Here the snake arrives!" They'd say when he comes.

They'd hiss a lot when he was around.

They made him the butt of their pranks.

They tormented him so much, it hurt poor Lily too.

"You are all so mean!" she said, near to tears.

"Come on Lily, one day you'll see, he is the evil one."

"Nonsense!"

The next year began. It was the sorting ceremony again. Albus was nervous.

"The redhead is your sister?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, My sister." Albus said.

"She is cute."

Albus narrowed his eyes.

"In a very sisterly way."

Albus began tapping on the table.

"Potter, Lily!"

Albus's heart was pounding. At the Gryffindor table, they were already creating a space for her.

He knew the hat would say Gryffindor. But why was it taking so long? Ravenclaw maybe? He had no clue.

"Al? Al? Keep calm." Scor said to him.

"Trying." He gulped.

"Slytherin!"

"What?!" The Gryffindors shouted.

Lily happily ran to Al and hugged him hard.

Al hugged her back.

"You aren't really a Slytherin are you? You asked the hat to put you here." Albus said.

Lily nodded.

"I told you, Id stick with you, no matter what."

Whether or not Lily knew it, Albus knew she was in for isolation from the rest of the family. But not from him.

There was some Chaos, Victoire demanding to check the hat, etc, but the Slytherins were already cheering.

"I think you are a Slytherin." Scor said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"You did everything you could to get what you wanted."

"Ill do anything for my brother."

Albus had tears in his eyes.

"Im blessed to have a sister."


End file.
